


All That Matters

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: Long Live Emperor Kolivan [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Keith Genuary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: Keith has something to ask to Kolivan.Set between chapter 5 and the epilogue ofHeavy is the Head.





	All That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to put this somewhere in Heavy is the Head, but i couldn't so here it is!

“Kolivan, can we talk?”

 

Kolivan turned and saw Keith standing behind them. The two of them, along with Coran, Romelle, Sendak, and the rest of the Paladins had moved to the Castle of Lions’ bridge where they would discuss their next move. At Keith’s request, Kolivan stepped away from the rest of the group and raised their eyebrows.

 

“What is it, Keith?” they asked.

 

“It’s— gosh, this is so weird”, Keith muttered to himself before looking up to meet Kolivan in the eye. He looked lost, the poor boy. “When you sent me to retrieve my m—I mean, Krolia, did you know that she was,  _ is _ my mom?”

 

Kolivan tilted their head.

 

“Well?” Keith urged.

 

“I had suspected so, especially when you awakened your blade”, Kolivan answered. “But I don’t have anything substantial to prove it and I couldn’t ask her about it. She was too deep in her mission to exchange such personal matter. When I sent you to retrieve her, it was a leap of faith.”

 

Keith went quiet so suddenly, deep in thought. Like this, Kolivan could begin to see the resemblance between him and his mother, who was doing the same several leaps away.

 

Kolivan chuckled.

 

“What?” Keith blinked as he looked up.

 

“Nothing”, Kolivan returned, amused.

 

“Well, thanks… I guess”, Keith said with a shrug. “For the chance to meet my mom, I mean.”

 

“You are very welcome.”


End file.
